Bulletproof (The Green Giantess)
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: Brenna Banner has settled into her new role as the She-Hulk alongside her aunt, Jennifer. After warning the military off, they prepare for a quieter life, just scaring off local threats and continuing Brenna's endless search for her father. But power like that can't stay quiet forever, and a trip to New York City marks a new Epoch in Brenna's life.
1. Chapter 1

_Sybil sat next to her and hugged her. "It's great to have you back. Also, that hulk thing? Totally shouldn't hide it. Control it, sure. But you would be so cool if you could be a superhero with it."_

 _"_ _Is that possible?" Brenna asked tiredly._

 _"_ _I did it," Jennifer said softly. "The choice is up to you, Brenna."_

 _"_ _It's dangerous," Brenna argued._

 _"_ _But there's a lot of potential," Sybil reminded her. "A lot of power can be used for a lot of good. You can use the power you have to improve this place."_

 _"_ _I can help you," Jennifer reminded her. "You are not alone."_

 _Brenna looked up with a smile and an almost green glow in her eye. "Then I think there might be something to this idea."_

 ** _~The secret side of me, I never let you see~_**

Brenna Banner cracked her eyes open at nine thirty in the morning. Her eyes widened. "Oh no!" She fell out of bed and stumbled to her dresser. "Shoot!"

Her aunt, Jennifer Walters, appeared at the doorway. "You're in a hurry."

"I'm going to be late for school."

Jennifer cocked her head. "Brenna, slow down…slow down, look at me."

Brenna turned. "What's up, Aunt Jen?"

"With your condition and all, I'm not sure if you should return to school," Jennifer said.

Brenna started. "What?"

"At least, not for a while. Until you get a better grip on your power," Jennifer explained.

"But I'll get behind! I _do_ have a good grip on my condition," Brenna protested.

"Ignoring and stifling is _not_ a good grip," Jennifer said. "It is simply postponing the inevitable. And whenever you do that, the result is always worse. It simply makes your next hulk-out that much more destructive and out of control."

"This is what Dad does, though," Brenna said.

Jennifer sighed. Bruce Banner was still nowhere to be found. After a brief stay with them, he had disappeared when he feared General Thaddeus Ross's pursuit, leaving his fourteen year old daughter brokenhearted.

"Your father's way of dealing with his condition is not the best, if you want my opinion. Then again, he believes my way is dangerous as well. If you want to protect this town, you must be ready and able to control the She-Hulk," Jennifer said patiently.

Brenna sat down on her bed. "Then what will I do?"

"I will homeschool you," Jennifer offered. "Sybil can come over after school and keep you caught up." She put her hands on her niece's shoulders. "I promise you, we will handle this together."

Brenna nodded. "Alright then."

 **I'm back! And so is Brenna, Jennifer, and Sybil for round two of smashing! Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review to let me know what you think, I really appreciate it. As always, I'll see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

"How's the Green Patient Visionary?" Sybil asked, opening Brenna's door. "Hi!"

Brenna looked up and half-smiled. "Hi."

Sybil staggered in holding a stack of textbooks. "These," she grunted. "Are presents from your teachers."

"Presents?" Brenna asked.

"Well, no. _This_ is labor camp. The presents are downstairs, where you have to come if you want them," Sybil said.

"Was Aunt Jen talking to you?" Brenna asked.

"Yes. She said you've locked yourself away up here. You're not trying to find a 'cure' for Hulk Syndrome, are you?" Sybil asked suspiciously.

Brenna glanced guiltily at her desk and Sybil rolled her eyes.

"Seriously. Come downstairs."

"Of the two of us, which one can crush the other?" Brenna asked with amusement. "And which one is telling the other what to do?"

Sybil laughed. "C'mon, you're not gonna do that to me. Hey! A joke, right? Brenna made a funny! I'm so proud."

Brenna shook her head. "Are there really presents?"

"Well, our science teacher made cookies," Sybil said. She opened the door and backed out, patting her knees. "C'mon, Brenna, you can do it. You can rip a wall down, you can leave your bedroom."

"So Ms. Foreman made cookies? Why?" Brenna asked, climbing off the bed and coming into the hallway, still in her bedclothes.

"She said you were going to be a great scientist, you 'Knew how the future should look and you'd work with quiet and logical determination to make it happen'," Sybil said. "Direct quote."

Brenna looked at the ground as she shuffled down the hallway.

"What?" Sybil asked.

"My dad was a great scientist," Brenna said. "He's…..still gone."

The two made their way downstairs and to the table, where Jen was packing a briefcase. "Now, you two stay here and be careful, I need to get to work." She glanced at them. "Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Sybil said cheerfully.

Brenna nodded. "We'll be fine, Aunt Jen."

Jennifer paused at the door, looking at them, before nodding and leaving.

 ** _~I keep it caged but I can't control it~_**

A knock at the door an hour later roused Brenna and Sybil from their studying as both girls craned their necks to look at the door, then the window. Brenna's brown eyes were huge and her pupils were dilated. "Do you think it's Ross?"

"I don't think the military has recovered from the beating you gave them last week," Sybil said, standing up. She shuffled to the window and peeked out, shaking her short red hair out of the way. "It's a kid and a woman. A girl about our ages." She glanced at Brenna. "What do we do?"

"Open up, on SHIELD business," a voice called.

Brenna shrugged helplessly.

 **Thanks for reading, guys! Please let me know what you think in a review, it helps me out a lot. As always, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
